1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for producing purified water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An increasing use has developed in home, factory and office for units to provide purified water from ordinary tap water, making use of a reverse osmosis filter. These filters produce purified water which is very good for drinking or other purposes, as well as a larger quantity of unpurified water containing contaminates. Because of the slow rate of flow of purified water through these filters, the purifying systems include storage tanks to retain the purified water, and controls for directing the water to and from the tanks. Provision also must be made for discharging the unpurified water from the filter.
Many of these designs are objectionably bulky and expensive. For example, it may be necessary to locate a storage tank above a sink for some of the units, which thereby become unsightly and take up valuable space. The water, once it passes through the reverse osmosis filter, frequently then is re-exposed to air with the opportunity of again becoming contaminated. Pressurized flow from the unit is not always available. Ordinarily, solenoid operated valves are incorporated in the purification unit requiring an expensive and complicated installation which involves electrical wiring, as well as plumbing. One unit, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,593, has no means for shutting off the water supply so that there is a continual flow and a great waste of water.